Nighttime Encounters
by Tai-sensei
Summary: Romario must watch Tetsuya suffer at Mukuro's hands, but not all is what it seems. R/T D/18. Three years after the series. Adult situations and language Connected to Sir Apropos's story "Something's Wrong".


**AN: Yaoi, rape, and adult language. Connected to Sir Apropos's story "Something's Wrong". **

I don't own KHR but the story idea is mine.

Romario gasped as the ice cold water splattered his face and soaked his shirt. He opened his eyes with difficultly, staring into pitch darkness as he tried to wipe away the water. He growled when he realized his arms were restrained. "What the fuck?" He pulled against the hands holding him. "Who the fuck are you?" He writhed around wildly trying to free his hands to look behind him and see who was restraining him, but a punch in the kidney took his breath away and made him still.

"You are energetic for an old man," a familiar voice sneered at him from the blackness around him

"Mukuro Rokudo," he ground out his head still reeling from the pain lancing through his back.

"Ku fu fu fu~"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh . . . . it's complicated. I'm not sure I can simply tell you . . . at least not without a visual aide." The blue haired man grinned darkly as he appeared in the dark only a few steps in front of Romario.

"Visual aide?" Romario couldn't help the sweat breaking out on his forehead. There was no way this would end well, nothing did when dealing with the slippery pineapple haired snake.

Still grinning the mist user waved his hand dispensing the darkness, revealing a large cement basement. On the floor at Mukuro's feet, naked on his belly with his hands bond was one man Romario would have given his very soul not to see right then.

"Te . . . tetsuya . . ." he stuttered out his head spinning wildly in shock and desperation.

The bond man moaned softly, stirring weakly at the sound of Romario's voice. "Romario . . . where . . ."

"Shush now Tsuya-kun" Mukuro sneered pressed his foot down in the middle of Tetsuya's spine.

"Ahh!"

"Don't!" Romario yelled, more than a little panicked for Tetsuya. He struggled harder in the hands that held him but they didn't give an inch.

"Come now old man. Don't tell me you didn't expect this. After the Cavallone lost his hedgehog did you really think you wouldn't suffer something similar?"

"What?"

"You're the Cavallone's right hand man . . . you share in his joys, so it's only fair you share in his sorrows. That means if I get to fuck his boy . . . . then I should get to fuck yours as well." The mist user grinned and knelt beside Tetsuya. He ran his gloved hands down the bond man's back in an almost loving way.

Tetsuya tried to squirm away, his skin shuddering at Mukuro's touch.

" No, no Tsuya-kun . . ." Mukuro grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled his head back painfully.

"Leave him alone you sick fuck!" Romario screamed at him, anything to give himself more time to figure out what to do.

"Or what old man?" the mist user smirked as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out. He stroked his already dripping cock and settled between Tetsuya's bond thighs.

"Please don't! No!" Tetsuya screamed his own panic taking over as he tried to struggle away.

Mukuro held his hips down with bruising force leaning over him and presses his considerable length against his entrance.

"Dammit get your hands off him!" Romario shrieked again.

Mukuro grinned up at him. "Tell me . . . will you take his place then?"

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Romario answered immediately, relief flooding his chest. He was going to save Tetsuya.

Mukuro's grin turned ugly as he once again stroked his gloved hands over the man trembling beneath him. "To easy old man," he hissed before shoving himself forcefully into Tetsuya.

Romario couldn't breathe. The floor had dropped out beneath him as his heart tried to climb out of his throat and his ears filled with the sound of his lover's agonized scream. His Tetsu. His lover. . . he'd failed him.

He blinked suddenly and he was moving. His fist was punching that sneering face, breaking that fragile nose with a satisfying crunch as his other hand wrapped tightly around a slim pale throat. He squeezed and punched has hard as he could, ignoring the voice that said he was killing a boy no older than 20. He had to do it. . . had to protect Tetsuya.

Then there was pain behind his eyes and he was being dragged away.

"That was a mistake old man. A big mistake," Mukuro growled his voice hoarse as he rubbed at his quickly bruising throat. Blood was streaming from his nose and dribbling to the floor. "Get him out of my sight!" he ordered harshly before turning back to the man sobbing on the floor.

"No Tetsu!" Romario tried to scrabble back over to them but his hands were pulled roughly behind him and his shoulders screamed in protest as he was dragged away. "TETSUYA!"

It was dark and he was falling as Tetsu's agonized screams filled his ears, cascading through his brain until he felt like he'd go mad.

"ROMARIO!"

R

O

M

A

R

I

O

!

"Romario!"

He was trapped in the dark. He could hear Tetsu screaming for him but he couldn't pull himself from the inky blackness.

"Romario wake up!"

Romario sat up suddenly his breath catching in a short scream. He looked around wildly, his hands grasping at the warm body near him.

"Romario it's just a dream. You're okay!" Tetsu said soothingly holding the older man tightly.

"Tetsu . . . Tetsu . . . I . . . I . . .Mukuro . . ." Romario stuttered tears pouring down his face and he wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man's neck.

"Mukuro? . . . He's not here. . . . it's okay."

Romario flinched when someone knocked loudly on the door.

"What is it?" Tetsuya yelled still holding Romario close

"It's Carlos. I need your help! Hibari has been taken!"

"Kyo-san! What do you mean taken?"

"Who? Who did it?" Romario asked nausea rising.

"Mukuro Rokudo."

End Note: Happy Birthday Mukuro! Kufufufu~


End file.
